


Good Boy

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Master/Pet, NSFW Art, Paddling, Pegging, Pet Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Gladio loses a bet to Aranea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on twitter/tumblr (same handle) or discord: MELissa#8268

Part One

 

The air was gravid with humidity as Commodore Aranea Highwind, duffle bag in hand, made her way over to Lestallum’s only gym: Punch ‘n Crunch. Despite its silly name, it was a respectable gym with a lot of accommodations, including a sparring ring. Aranea was feeling bored and wanted to show some of those high-headed boys a thing or two. She was in the city on a small intelligence detail, and left her trusty subordinates Biggs and Wedge back at the hotel. She passed several people and turned several heads. The odor of rotting trash left upon the street was nauseating, and she couldn’t wait to arrive at her destination and take refuge inside among the familiar smells of rubber, iron, and sweat.

Soon enough, the gaudy yellow and orange sign caught her attention as she turned a corner onto the main road. She quickened her pace. Between dealing with the monotonousness of her current assignment, and Biggs and Wedge’s occasional senselessness, she was feeling a bit feisty and was ready to let off some steam through the way she knew best: martial arts.

She entered the gym and was suddenly greeted by the sounds of treadmills, weights clanging, people chatting, and muffled fighting noises emanating from the sparring room against the back wall. She made a beeline for the latter, stopping only to change in the dressing room. She reemerged a few moments later, devoid of her bag and uniform, and instead donning comfortable and form-fitting workout clothes. She opened the door to the sparring ring and went inside. It was eight pm and there were not many people in the room. In fact, there were only two. And one of them she recognized instantly. Gladiolus Amicitia…the crown prince’s bodyguard.

He was in the middle of a match with another large man as Aranea approached the arena. She stood next to the chain link fence that encompassed the ring, unnoticed by either as she watched. Gladio definitely had the upper hand upon his opponent, despite being more or less matched in both stature and muscularity. It was obvious that he simply had more expertise in the field, which came as no surprise considering his occupation. Aranea couldn’t help but to notice how his muscles bulged and rippled as he ducked and punched, and how the sweat upon his skin created an alluring sheen that caught her eye. She then thought about how long it had been since she’s bedded anyone- male or female- but she lowered her eyes and quickly pushed the thought aside.

When she looked up again, Gladio had his opponent in a chokehold and was roughly pushing him down toward the mat-covered floor. _Apparently this is a free-for-all match_ , Aranea thought idly. Good. Her astute mind was beginning to scheme. By now, Gladio had wrestled his opponent to the ground and had him secured in a half and then a full nelson hold. The opponent was soon banging his hand on the floor, indicating his surrender. Gladio let him go immediately and the two men stood up and shook hands, congratulating each other on a good match. It was then that Aranea caught his eye.

He turned and faced her. “Miss Highwind, what pleasure do I owe this occasion?” His tone was somewhat mocking and punctuated with a smirk.

Aranea returned the snark. “Oh, I don’t know, Kingshield, I guess it’s just a case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time?”

Gladio sardonically chuckled at her response. He exited the caged arena and grabbed a towel on the table next to where Aranea stood and wiped his face and arms clean of sweat. “Did you want to spar or were you just going to stand there and watch me kick everybody’s ass?”

Aranea rolled her eyes. “How about I take you down a few pegs and show you how it feels to lose… If you think you have the balls to take me, that is.”

Gladio chortled. “…yeah, I don’t think that will be a problem, miss cocky.”

“Look who’s talkin’, big head.”

“Alright, enough of this bullshit.. are we gonna fight or are we gonna stand here and banter like children?”

“After you, big boy.”

Gladio grumbled and turned to go back up into the arena. Aranea took the opportunity to give his ass a good whack as he started up the steps, making him jump and look back at her in surprise and irritation. His annoyance was swiftly replaced with an expression of smugness.

“It looks like you can’t even wait until the fight begins before laying your hands on me. Do you really want me that badly?” He winked.

It was her turn to laugh sardonically. “I’m not that desperate, captain of the arrogant brigade. _Someone_ needs to put you in your place now and then.”

“Sure, sure. Whatever you say there, queenie,” Gladio responded indifferently as he turned and continued into the arena. Since his last opponent vacated the room, he and Aranea were the only people left in it, which was probably for the better, as their nonstop bantering may have been rather embarrassing to listen to.

They entered the sparring ring and faced each other again. Gladio spoke first. “Okay, so, no bullshit, no head hits. No weapons. Everything else is game.”

Aranea smiled mischievously. “Okay, chief.”

“What’s that smile for? I don’t trust you.”

“Oh, nothing. I just .. I have a little proposition for you.”

“Hm? This better be good.”

“I guarantee you it is,” she said, chuckling wickedly.

“Well, out with it already….” He was becoming impatient. He eyed her with a hard-set expression.

“Alright. How about we make a little bet?”

Gladio’s eyes lit up. “A bet? Sure, how much? Five-hundred gil? One-thousand?”

“Ehh, this isn’t about money. It’s about a favor you can do for me. Have to do for me, to be exact.”

“What? I mean, if you’re asking for sex, you don’t have to go through all this trouble- you can just say it.”

“Wellllll.. it’s not exactly sex, in the regular vanilla intercourse kind of way, but .. it’s sex _ual_.”

Gladio stood there staring at her, not knowing what to say. His expression gave away his keen interest in the matter, however.

“If I win this match, you’ll agree to be my ….dog.”

“Hold up, did I hear you right? Did you just say .. your dog?”

Aranea stepped closer to Gladio and poked him in the chest. “That’s what I said.” Her eyelashes fluttered a bit. “ _My dog_.”

Gladio continued to just stand there, wordless.

“I want you to get down on your hands and knees, crawl around on the floor, bark and whine, fetch things for me, do as I say, you know, the whole shebang ….allll while nude. Are you up to the challenge, biggie?”

Gladio’s eyes widened. “Are you… serious? I didn’t realize you were into kinky shit like that, but ..then again, I shouldn’t be too surprised, should I?”

Aranea chuckled. “So what’s your answer? Yes, or no?”

Gladio looked down at her as he quickly considered. I mean, what was the chance he’d lose anyway? Pretty improbable, he thought. So let’s humor her… after all, the risk is slim to none.

“Fuck it, I’ll go along with your ridiculous little idea. I mean, what’s the chance you’re gonna win, anyway?” He eyed her self-assuredly as he laughed.

“Do you ever turn off that cockiness?”

“No, I don’t believe I do, especially not around someone by the likes of you…”

“Well, we’ll have to test that later, won’t we?”

“You’re talking as if you’ve won your little bet already. Call off the dogs, Highwind. I’m not yours to command just yet, if ever…” He laughed again.

“Yeah, keep yukking it up. We’ll see who gets the last laugh tonight.” She shot out a fist and struck him in the gut. He was caught completely off-guard and the hit sunk in, causing him to bend and jump back, clutching his midsection.

“Hey! What gives?”

She didn’t give him much time to recover before launching her next attack. This time he was prepared, and skipped out of the way. He counteracted with an attack of his own, coming at her full force, hoping to get ahold of her and push her to the ground in a pinning hold, guaranteeing himself a speedy win. She knew that he was powerful, and therefore didn’t want to give him a chance to seize her, so she dodged out of the way in time.

“Ha, I can see you comin’ a mile away, big boy! You’re going to have to try harder than that!”

Gladio’s grunted in frustration. He was used to fighting less nimble opponents and wasn’t prepared for the fleetness that was the hallmark of Aranea’s style.

“Well, if you would stop darting around like a damned insect, maybe we could get somewhere here!”

Aranea ignored him and dashed around to his flank and performed a spinning kick, brushing his legs out from under him. He fell to the floor with a large boom and she rushed in and grabbed him in a headlock from behind, effectively placing him into a chokehold. His face registered surprise and alarm as she squeezed his neck tightly.

She whispered beguilingly into his ear. “ _I'm_ getting somewhere, not sure why you aren't.”

Knowing he had to get her off of him before she caused him to lose consciousness, he reached behind and grabbed her by the upper arms while pushing his body forward, causing them both to somersault. Aranea’s grip loosened with the erratic movement, and Gladio flung her off of him. She landed in a combat roll and skittered back into a fighting stance while he got back onto his feet.

“Okay, I’m not gonna play around anymore,” Gladio said with a snarl, and quickly closed the distance between them. Aranea tried to dodge to the left, but Gladio foresaw her move and dodged at the same time. She put her arms up in a block formation as he thrust out his leg and kicked her – hard. The force of it sent her backwards, but she was able to regain her footing without falling. But just barely.

As she struggled, Gladio charged again and attempted to get his arms around her in a clinch hold so he could throw her to the ground and use his weight and strength to hold her there, but she slipped out of his grip at the last second and drove the heel of her hand into his solar plexus. The breath was duly knocked out of him and he instantly doubled over, trying to breath. Ever opportunistic, Aranea took this moment to put him into a guillotine chokehold. Since he was already momentarily struggling for oxygen, the squeezing motion upon his carotid artery caused him to pass out. He slowly slumped to the ground as Aranea released him and waited for him to come-to.

His eyes fluttered open a minute later and he clutched his forehead. “Arrrgh…”

“You okay, there, sasquatch? You passed out for a second. Welp, looks like I won.”

His head snapped up as he locked eyes with her. “Arr- what? No! You knocked the wind outta me. That was a dirty move!”

“You never said anything about punches to the solar plexus, darlin’,” she held up her own right hand with her left. “so dun, dun, dunnnn- behooollddd, the winner!”

“I said ‘no bullshit!’”

“Ya gotta be more specific than that.” She shrugged. “Next time. Okay, so, you ready for what comes next?”

Gladio groaned and looked down, his face contorted with frustration from enduring a bruised ego and the fact that he now had to submit further to this woman. He considered telling her to take her little bet and shove it up her ass, but a bet was a bet, and he prided himself on being an honorable guy. He sighed in defeat.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Shower up, we’re going back to my place. Biggs and Wedge are there, but I’ll just kick them out. Unless you’re into having onlookers.”

Gladio sighed again. “No, I would not prefer that.” He stood up without a further word and headed to the men’s dressing room to shower. Aranea stood where she was, grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

As Gladio was showering the sweat and grime from his body, the hot water began to melt away his sour mood. “Maybe this won’t be so bad, after all,” he muttered to himself. “I wasn’t planning on getting laid tonight, so why complain? Even if she wants me to crawl around on the floor like a friggin’ quadruped for a little while, it may be worth it in the end. I’ll play into her little game well enough that soon I’ll have her on her hands and knees, begging for my cock.” He let out a small self-assured chuckle and shut off the faucet.

She was at the front desk, chatting with the clerk as he walked out to meet her. She saw him and nodded her head at the clerk, bidding him good evening. The twosome walked out together and proceeded down the street. After a short while, Gladio spoke.

“So, uh… I’m kinda new to this whole “acting like a dog thing”... he grinned at her sardonically. “Run it by me what I need to do again?”

“I’ll guide you through it, well more like command you through it, so you don’t need to worry about that too much,” she replied, with a soft chortle. “But there are some rules that I should go over first.”

“Rules?”

“Yep.” She smirks and started to count on her hand. “Let’s seeeee, okay, first of all, and this rule is very important- got it?” She peered at him with a somber gaze.

“Um, suuure.”

“You may only refer to me by one of four titles: Mistress, Goddess, My Queen, or My Lady. If you fuck up, you get punished.”

A hazy memory cropped up into Gladio’s mind of a past one night-stand with a guy who insisted on playing spanking games. They had taken turns lightly spanking each other, calling it a punishment. He had barely felt it. “Oh, okay, sure thing. No worries, my mistress, queen and goddess of the ladies.” He snickered.

Aranea looked at him, unamused. “I’m deciding whether or not to let that transgression slide or not. In the meantime, the next rule is that at some points during our play, you are to hold a certain rubber bone in your mouth. If you drop it, you’ll be punished.”

Gladio looked at her, unperturbed. “Okay, ma’am.”

Aranea shot daggers at him. “You’re just asking for it at this point, aren’t you? Trust me, I don’t play lightly.”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry, Miss Baroness. Or was it Empress?”

Aranea reached up and grabbed him by the ear and pulled him down to her mouth. Several people were walking by and looked back, laughing at the sight.

“Ahh! What’re-“

“Shut it. I will not put up with this insolence. You will obey me from this point on unless you want your kinky night of fun fuckery to just be one long night of endless pain.” She then added in her most sultry tone: “You may only refer to me as Queen, Goddess, Mistress, or…” she gave his ear a hard tug. “…My Lady. Got it?”

“Shit! Alright already!” She let go. Gladio righted his stature, rubbing at his ear with a perplexed look on his face.

“Now, apologize again. Properly this time.”

Gladio’s perplexed expression was replaced by one of embarrassment. A small blush creeped across his cheeks. Another group of people was approaching them.

“Right now- _here_?”

She looked up at him with a poised assurance. “Yes. It’s the least you can do to rectify your boorishness.”

Gladio looked around before looking back at her. The people were passing them now. He waited a second longer before sucking in his breath.

“I apologize for my rude conduct, My Lady.” It was spoken rather softly, in fear of letting anyone hear.

“What was that? I could barely hear you. Speak up!” It was obvious that she was enjoying his discomfort.

Gladio looked back at the group of strangers, who had stopped walking and were now congregated in front of a nearby shop window, looking at something on display. He sighed lightly. Louder, he spoke again. “I humbly apologize for my rude conduct, My Lady.” He cast his gaze downward, certain the strangers could hear him this time. He overheard a couple of giggles.

Aranea grinned. “Good. Now, let’s go.”

He was glad for the opportunity to get away from the group of people and leave his humiliation behind. He eagerly turned and started walking. Soon, his long legs brought him a few paces ahead of her. He remembered that she said he was staying at the hotel, and didn’t need her to guide him there.

“Gladiolus.”

He stopped and looked back at her. He felt a mild pang of anxiety at her using his full name.

She continued to walk, her heels clopping dauntlessly upon the brick walkway. When she reached him she spoke. “You are to keep two paces behind me at all times.” She passed without another word, and he was left with no choice but to comply. He just hoped no one would notice their curious walking arrangement.

As they pressed on toward the hotel, Gladio noticed that Aranea began to walk more slowly. This put him at a disadvantage, as he had to maintain the two paces rule, so it looked like he was barely shuffling his feet. He jammed his hands into his pockets in aggravation as he slogged along. There were a notable number of people scattered about the square in the vicinity of the hotel, many of who looked over curiously. _At least they don’t know why we’re walking slow like this_ , he thought, though at the same time he became wildly paranoid that they did. Suddenly Aranea sped up, and Gladio had to jog after her. They entered the hotel and went straight up to her room.

Once they entered, they were greeted by Aranea’s subordinates, Biggs and Wedge. They didn’t seem too surprised that she had brought company, but did take a moment to look the large man up and down.

“Everything well and good, Commodore Highwind?” Biggs said as they entered.

“Yes, Biggs, thank you. You two may now retire to your own room for the evening. I will call you if I need you.”

“Yes, ma’am.” They said in unison and rose to go to their room, which was across the hall.

After they departed, Aranea turned to Gladio and gave him a derisive smirk. “You’re lucky I didn’t make them stay to watch.” She held up her hand and formed her index finger and thumb into a close pinching formation. “I was _this_ close to telling them to stay. It wouldn’t have been the first time.”

Gladio looked at her in disbelief. “Wouldn’t that have been.. unprofessional?”

Aranea stared at him.

“…do I really have to call you those names? Aren’t they just a little bit…formal?”

“Yes. And if you have the audacity to question me again on it, or on anything else, for that matter, I’m going to have to gag you. Now, address me properly. On your knees.”

Gladio blushed. Man, this is getting heavy. _I should’ve just ignored her when she showed up, now look what I’ve got my self into…all just for a piece of ass_.

He sighed softly and slowly lowered himself to his knees. He looked up at her momentarily, and then down again before speaking. “I’m sorry I questioned your decisions, …Mistress.” His lips were set with doubt.

“You better be. Now thank me for allowing you to keep your modesty by making my subordinates leave the room. I could have easily ordered them to stay and cause you even more embarrassment and humiliation than what you’re about to experience with me alone.”

Gladio suddenly had second thoughts about the whole thing and began to stand up. “You know, I didn’t realize this was gonna entail so much protocol and heavy domination. I don’t think I-“

Aranea grabbed him by the hair and held him in place. “Are you forgetting that you agreed to this? Don’t tell me that you’re going to break our little deal in such a dishonorable manner, Amicitia.”

Gladio groaned and lowered himself again. It was obvious that he was struggling with whether he still wanted to stay down or get up and tell her to fuck off. In the end, however, honor and duty always win. And he had to admit, he was a little bit curious as to how the night was going to pan out.

“Thank you, Mistress, for ordering your men to leave. And I’ll refrain from questioning your decisions in the future.” He sighed lightly.

“Yes, Gladiolus. Mistress knows best. Never forget that.” She briefly twisted her grip on his hair before releasing him. “Now, I want you out of those clothes and on your hands and knees. Your training will begin shortly. I need to shower but I’ll be back. I expect to see you in the proper position by the time I return.” She turned and walked into the bathroom.

Once the door shut, Gladio let out a sigh of uncertainty. He was still unsure on how he felt about this whole scenario. The only BDSM play he had participated in before this point was fairly relaxed and casual. It didn’t bear a resemblance to this kneeling, humiliation, and proper protocol _commanderette_ stuff. Not in the slightest. While it was obvious that he was struggling with the idea of fully deferring to Aranea, he also found the game rather intriguing. It was successfully triggering emotions that he hasn’t really felt in a long time, not since he was in military school, at least. He was always the best, the strongest, the biggest, and the most dominant- in and outside the bedroom. He was the one that others deferred to, short of his father and King Regis. Everyone else could kiss his ass, and oftentimes did. So this was just… different. He just wasn’t quite sure if he liked it or not, but he could feel his cock mysteriously twitching in his pants.


	3. Chapter 3

He began to undress. He was going to leave his clothing in a pile on the floor, but decided against it and folded the articles neatly and placed them on a nearby countertop. He started to lower himself onto the carpeted floor, but stopped halfway through, struggling once again. This isn’t me! I’m not a mere dog. _I’m an Amicitia! Renowned Shield of the King. We bow to no man. ..or woman._

Once these ego-based feelings were out of his system, he chuckled and shook his head. “Oh, fuck it, it’s just for one night,” he whispered, and lowered himself down onto his hands and knees.

The hotel room Aranea had procured was a suite, so it was spacious and had an open wall with a thick curtain separating the bedroom and living room areas. Aranea exited the bathroom fully dressed in a stylish blue leather dress and matching heels. The dress was adorned with well-placed decorative zippers and buckles and was cut to just below her knees and fluttered a bit while she walked confidently over to a cushy chair and sunk into it. Gladio eyed her from his position about ten feet away.

“I see that you _are_ capable of following orders, after all, my pet. But don’t think that your recent impudent behavior will go unchecked. Come.”

She patted the cushioned armrest of the chair. Gladio began to rise and walk toward her, but was quickly stopped by a clucking of her tongue. “No, Gladiolus. You are a dog for tonight.” Her eyes gleamed. “ _My_ dog. You must crawl on your hands and knees accordingly. Also, no more talking, darling. That’ll make thing easier for you in the long run with your willful tendency to question and complain about everything.” She smirked. “You may, however, whine and bark and make other cute little doggy sounds. Oh, sorry, I mean cute _big_ doggy sounds. Got it, Beethoven?” She laughed loudly.

Gladio looked down in humiliation and sank back to the floor. He then awkwardly began to crawl over to her on his hands and knees, eliciting a tittering laugh from Aranea.

“Ohhh, don’t you look adorable! Come, come!” She patted the armrest more earnestly. Gladio padded over more quickly. Once he reached her, he started to feel conflicted again, so he looked down, unsure of himself.

“Aww, you’re a cute doggy; you really are.” She pet his head, interlacing her fingers into his brown hair. He looked up at her in silence. “We just need to address your misbehavior from earlier and then we can get this show on the road. Sound good, pet?”

Gladio continued to study her face, a tinge of regret appearing in his eyes. He emitted a soft whine.

“Good, now, come up and angle yourself over my lap and the armrest here.” Gladio did as he was told, bringing his large body up and over her and the chair. “Yes, like that.” She brought a leg up and over his legs, locking him into place. She placed a hand on his upturned buttocks. “As good behavior is rewarded, pet, bad behavior must be corrected.” She began to raise to her hand and stopped. “Oh! I almost forgot!” She twisted to one side and opened a wooden chest that was adjacent to the chair and took something out of it. Gladio craned his neck to see; it was a blue dog bone made of soft rubber.

“Now, I’m going to place this into your mouth, and you need to hold it in there while I administer your chastisement, understand? If you drop it, you get extra, so hold on tight!” She grinned playfully as Gladio nodded and opened his mouth to accept the bone. Once it was in place, she turned and set to her task at hand.

“You have a really nice ass, pet. Perfect for spankings. Don’t you agree?”

Gladio wanted to roll his eyes at her but refrained. She had him in a rather vulnerable position and he didn’t want to anger her. Instead, he grunted in agreement.

“Yes, that’s right. It’s very round and firm, yet has a bit of jiggle.” She emphasized her point by grabbing onto one of his cheeks and gently shaking it. “It really has the potential to be a true work of art, so let’s see what I can do with this blank canvas!” She raised her right palm and brought it down hard upon his left cheek. Gladio started a bit, and almost dropped the bone. He bit down on it harder. Aranea brought her hand down upon his other cheek.

“Mmmff...”

“What’s that, pet? Are we having fun yet?” She laughed wickedly and continued spanking his rear, alternating between cheeks. *Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack* His ass was turning a shade of medium pink and it was evident that the pain was starting to sink in, as Gladio began to squirm a little.

“Mmmmff! Erm shhorry!”

“Tsk, tsk, what did I tell you about talking, my pet? There is to be no talking until I say you can! You’re a dog. Dogs don’t talk!” She increased the tempo of the spanks. Gladio squirmed harder and tried to kick his legs out, but they were locked under hers. He vaguely wondered if her two men could hear and squirmed extra in embarrassment. Aranea continued on for another minute or two and stopped.

“Okay, I think that’s enough for now. I went easy on you because it was your first time disobeying. Let yourself up, pet, and wait for me over there.” She pointed to the spot where he had waited for her earlier. Still holding the bone in his mouth, Gladio slid himself off of her lap and turned and crawled away to his given destination. His butt was a bright pink and he wished that he could rub the ache away, but didn’t dare in fear that Aranea would retaliate. He couldn’t even ask her if he could, either, so he just crawled over to the spot on the floor in silence and waited on his hands and knees as instructed.

Aranea rose and stepped around the chair to the wooden chest where she had retrieved the bone from. She opened it and rummaged around, pulling out several items. Gladio wanted to look but he was facing the other way. Satisfied with what she had picked out, she shut the chest and walked over to him.

“You wouldn’t be a proper doggie without any sort of tail and ears, now would you?”

She placed a headband topped with brown furry ears onto his head.

“Aww look at you! You look even better with those than Biggs and Wedge do!” She giggled.

Gladio blushed. _She does this stuff with her two subordinates, too? Oh man_.

“Don’t worry, everything has been sanitized to the fullest extent, including that bone you’re holding.” She reached out her hand. “Give it here. I’ll let you have a little break for now.”

He plopped the bone into her outstretched palm and licked his dry lips.

“Good boy. Take a look at this! It’s your doggy tail. Isn’t it lovely?”

Gladio looked over and examined the furry tail that she held in her other hand. It was made of a fluffy dark brown faux fur- very realistic faux fur- and looked very soft. Gladio looked closer and realized that a butt plug was attached to one end. His eyes widened. The plug was very bulbous and made of a smooth silvery metal of some sort. He had only played around briefly with smaller plugs, so this one was unmistakably intimidating. He let out a small whining sound to let Aranea know that he was unsure about this new toy.

“Aww, don’t fret. If you relax like a good, good doggie, you can easily take this plug.” She chuckled. Gladio’s penis twitched a little despite himself. “Now, come over here to the anchoring station, pet.” She indicated a custom-built, wood and metal contraption sitting on the floor to his left. He hadn’t noticed it before. Eyeing it suspiciously, he slowly crawled over to it as Aranea walked by his side.

“Crawl into the main space here, and I’ll secure you in. Good. Place your knees on these pads. Okay.”

After Gladio entered the rather tight wooden crate-like box, Aranea swung the rear closing bar and shut it snugly against the backs of his upper thighs. He flinched at the coldness of the metal. She then pressed a button on the bottom of the unit that caused the floor under his knees to rise at an angle, tilting it in such a way that his ass was angled upward, and his front end was angled more downward. After making some adjustments for his size, she directed him to place his chin upon the well-cushioned plank, which helped ease the strain on his shoulders and arms. She then reached in from the bottom under his torso and pulled up another bar that locked under the curve of his chest. And lastly, she stood and closed a third bar that came down upon his lower back.

With all three metal bars locked into place, Gladio couldn’t move his hindquarters. In fact, he could barely move at all. It all felt a little claustrophobic, but there was something about it that turned him on. He felt extremely exposed and on display. His anus puckered.

“Mmm, yes. You look gorgeous, pet. Absolutely stunning. Aw, did you just blow me a little kiss?” She retorted with a kissing sound of her own. “Muaaah!”

Suddenly Gladio felt a cold liquid pouring onto…into his anal area. He let out a surprised groan/whimper combination sound. Aranea laughed. His anus instinctively snapped shut, but Aranea was quick to place the tapered head of the butt plug against it, teasing his entrance with it.

“Now, now. Be a good dog and open wide for me.” She grinned cheekily as she continued to poke his entrance with the cold metal plug. Gladio tried to struggle and squirm but he was so successfully locked into the device that he couldn’t move an inch. He whined and whimpered in his dog voice.

“The more you resist, the more painful it’s going to be. Try to relax. Give yourself to me.”

Gladio whined and tried to squirm his ass some more but soon settled down, realizing it was futile. His anus began to relax.

“That’s it, pet. Relaaax.” She applied more lube and pushed the tip of the plug against his anus. Soon enough it began to swallow the plug. She continued to press as Gladio recommenced his whining. She spoke soothingly. “Relax. We’re almost there.” She pressed harder. Gladio whined throatily. She gently placed a hand on his hip to comfort him, but kept up the pressure against his entrance. Suddenly, the girthiest part of the plug made it past his sphincter muscle and fully plopped in. Gladio gasped softly and then quieted.

Aranea patted his rump. “What a good boy you were! Very good. You did well.” She stood and admired him for a minute or two before stepping over to where he faced. She looked down into his eyes and he looked back up at her in silence. His expression was hard to read, but he looked kind of vacant and …aroused? Aranea grinned. Good. She was cracking through his thick wall of pride, and things were going juuust as planned.

“I give you permission to speak. Do you have anything to say? How does the tail feel? Are you willing to continue? Now is your chance to tell me if you want to stop. Otherwise, we will press on.”

Gladio cleared his throat softly and hesitated a moment before replying. “The ..tail is- it feels crammed in there, but now that it’s in, it’s sorta better.” He hesitated some more, apparently at odds with his ego once again. “…and yes, …I would like to continue,” he muttered as he cast his eyes downward. Almost forgetting again, but with the pervasive ache upon the surface his backside serving as a reminder, he added: “…Goddess.”

Aranea looked down upon him assuredly for a brief moment before responding. “I’m happy to hear that, pet.” She ruffled her fingers through his hair. “We will have lots of _fun_ tonight.” When she emphasized the word fun, she felt Gladio tense up a teeny bit. “Lots of fun, pet,” she repeated, laughing. Gladio wondered once again if he should have taken the opportunity to bow out respectfully.

His thoughts were disrupted abruptly when Aranea suddenly bent and unlatched the metal bar that was pressing into his lower back and pulled it up and off of him. She then repeated the same movements for the other two bars and pressed the button at the bottom of the cage, lowering him back down to 180 degrees. Gladio stretched his back and arms as she walked back around to the front of the device and swung open the wooden plank and chin rest piece and pointed for him to crawl out.

Gladio obeyed, the fat butt plug feeling packed and large inside of his rectum as he moved. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that, but it was definitely a new sensation that he’s never experienced before. He would have made a complaint, but he knew his new charge wouldn’t be interested in hearing it, besides, he was pretty sure his liberty to speak as a human was once again lost. He whined almost inaudibly and lightly wiggled his rump as he crawled.

“Ha, are you enjoying having that nice big plug in your ass, hm? It will serve of a constant reminder of who’s in control here, and also will prepare you for ..later.” She chuckled as Gladio looked back at her with imploring eyes. “Oh yes, I have plans for you, dear. You may stop there. Now, sit, boy, sit!”

Gladio gave her a slight ‘you’ve got to be kidding me face’ before quickly erasing it off of his countenance in fear that he’d be punished again. He lowered himself onto his haunches slowly, kneeling upon his knees. The fullness of the butt plug was even more evident, but not horribly so. He could deal with this.

“No, I mean sit on your ass. All the way, darling.” She chortled as Gladio slowly- ever so slowly- switched the positioning of his legs so that his butt made full contact with the floor. He eased his weight onto it, slightly wincing at both the pain from his earlier spanking, but especially from the now extreme feeling of fullness that the butt plug produced. Properly seated, he looked up at her with a twitch in his right eye.

“I’m sorry dear, but you need to learn and remember that while I’m in command, you must show me that you’re willing to do things- some of which that may be uncomfortable- in order to appease me.” She chuckled smugly as she walked over to the wooden chest and retrieved yet another item from it and came back. It was a dog collar made of thick black leather, with metal studs adorning some of its length. She came back over and stopped in front of where Gladio sat, slowly rocking his hips in a futile attempt to ease the discomfort upon his rear. She smiled and looked down at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

“I think you’ve earned this, pet.”


	4. Chapter 4

“But first, now that you’re all doggi-fied and ready for me, we will now discuss your safe word. Do you know what a safe word is, Gladiolus?”

Gladio nodded.

“Good, well that saves me the need to explain in detail. Now that our play is really about to begin, things might get a little heavy. Even though I’m sure you can take it all like a good boy, I’ll give you the option of calling out a special word if you feel that things are becoming too much to bear. Understand? You may speak.”

Gladio looked up at her. “Yes, Mistress.”

Aranea smiled thinly. “Just a warning- I don’t recommend that you abuse your safe word, pet. It is only to be used in the event that you have hit your hard limit and can no longer continue.”

“I understand.”

“Okay, in that case, your safe word shall be _veterinarian_.” She chuckled. “I figured that would be something you’d not want to discuss readily, being a dog an’ all.” She laughed again. Gladio smiled wanly in response.

She bent and buckled the collar around his neck. He couldn’t wait until she ordered him up again. She turned and walked away, back to the chest again, and rummaged through it, taking her time. Gladio looked after her impatiently, wanting to whine or tell her ‘hey, I feel like I have a damned grapefruit up my ass- can I stand please’, but withheld. He knew she was just fucking with him at this point but he tried to remain patient. He didn’t know what she was capable of when exasperated, and he didn’t want to find out.

Aranea at last turned her attention away from the chest. “Hmm, I must’ve misplaced it…,” she trailed off, thinking to herself. “But that’s kinda weird, because I knew I had all my gear in this box. The other collar is missing, too. What the hell?” She turned to Gladio. “Don’t worry, I come prepared with backups,” she bent back into the box and pulled out a brown dog leash. “The black one is missing- I will have to inquire my men about and take action accordingly. No one is to take or borrow my possessions without my express permission.” Her eyebrows furrowed.

Gladio grinned internally, knowing that he was now the most well-behaved subordinate. Whoa, did he just think of himself in that way? As Aranea’s subordinate? _Get ahold of yourself, man. This is only a one-night stand. A very interesting one-night stand, but still, nothing more. I can walk anytime. She doesn’t have anything on me._ His chest nearly ballooned while he mused. _I’ll humor her tonight, but tomorrow I’ll go right back to being Gladiolus Amicitia, proud and independent-_

“..did you hear me, pet? I said come here!” Her voice was inflected with an unmistakably irritated tone. Gladio snapped out of his reverie, and the surprise of it nearly caused to him to speak out, but he restrained himself at the last microsecond, rising to his hands and knees. He had been just getting used to how the butt plug felt in a sitting position, and now that he suddenly took the weight off of his ass, a newfound sensation of fullness greeted him. He groaned softly as he crawled over to her.

Aranea didn’t look pleased when he arrived to her side. She quickly grabbed his tail and yanked it up and out of her way, and despite Gladio’s moans of protest, gave him several hard smacks with the handle end of the leather leash. “When I issue you a command, I expect you to listen and obey me immediately!” Several pink stripes appeared across his ass. Aranea halted the blows. “Do you understand me? You may speak.” She yanked at the tail.

“..Yes, ….My Lady,” Gladio responded in a strained voice while keeping his face turned toward the floor. He was too ashamed to look up at her.

“Open.” Aranea said firmly as she held the rubber bone out. Gladio complied, taking it into his mouth. “You remember what happens when you drop it…”

 

 

 _Art by dudewheresmytea_  

 

 

She clipped the leash onto his collar and gave it a tug. “Come, pet. We're going for a little walk.”

She strode forward immediately, yanking him along. He made a great effort to keep up with her strutting gait. The butt plug was such a noticeable hindrance. They walked around the large hotel suite, taking detours around chairs, desks, and beds. Gladio's substantial penis swung about madly, striking his thighs continuously. It started to harden, but not fully. His knees began to burn as he toiled along, slowing him down little by little. Aranea took note and would occasionally whip his ass and upper back with the leash, goading him on. There was one moment where he dropped the bone but was able to snatch it up and jam it back into his mouth without her noticing. He was glad for that. 

After their third time around the room, Aranea stopped to turn and look at him. He looked back with a weary expression upon his face. “Yes, I suppose that's enough exercise for now. How about we take a breather? I could sure use some relaxation right about now." She tugged the leash and led him over to the chair that she was seated in earlier, and sunk in. “Lie down and drop your bone,” she commanded. Gladio happily obliged, laying himself upon the cushy carpet, distributing the bulk of his weight onto a hip and an elbow. He let the bone fall from his mouth onto the carpet. His breathing slowed and he took a moment to rub his knees.

Aranea sat and watched him casually. His penis was still half hard and she eyed it with idle pleasure. He was enjoying their little game, at least somewhat, she thought to herself. Looking at him lying on the floor in complete subservience to her was very arousing, and she knew at that moment she wanted his face between her thighs. She tugged gently on the lead. “Come here, pet.”

Gladio rose back up onto his hands and knees and crawled over to her. She dropped the leash, leaned back into the chair, and slowly began to spread her legs. He watched keenly as her inner thighs and mound covered with well-trimmed silver hair emerged into view. She watched him, enjoying the way he was fucking her honeypot with his eyes. He licked his lips and looked up at her expectedly, waiting for her command. A small smile crept onto her face. “You may.”

Without any hesitation, Gladio gently placed his hands atop Aranea’s thighs and slid them caressingly upward until his thumbs stopped at the sides of her groin. He then moved his face forward and began to leave a trail of soft kisses upon the sensitive regions of her inner thighs, moving closer to his destination. He went slowly and deliberately. Aranea responded with a soft sigh, and her eyes fluttered shut for a moment before reopening and training them upon the handsome face of her “pet”, a man who not a few hours prior to this moment would even consider involving himself in this type of play, but is now kneeling on the floor and nuzzling his lips into her soft folds. Paying homage to her in the best way he knew how.

Aranea lightly moaned and trembled. It had been a long spell since she has had any sexual liaisons with anyone new, and she was very excited by this large man with the dark hair. She grabbed a fistful of it as he parted her sex with his thumbs and began to lick her inner labia and lapped his tongue around her clit, but not yet upon it. “Mmmm,” … she trailed off, half-musing. This man was talented in the cunnilingus department. Almost approaching the skill that her past lover, Crowe, had displayed.

She shoved the bittersweet memories of her late friend out of her head as Gladio now placed his tongue gently onto her clitoris, pressing it against the now engorged nub. The sensation was intense at first, causing her to lurch and snap her eyes shut, but he pressed his hands down upon her thighs to keep her in place and began to lick her clit and inner labia with an up and down motion, keeping his tongue pressed flat.

“Oh, fuck,” she said sultrily, her voice richly enflamed with arousal. “Yes, pet, you’re a good…..” she trailed off as her eyes fluttered again at the sensation. “…gooood boy. Mmmm…”

Gladio alternated between the upward and downward sweeps of her innermost vulva and circling around her sensitive inner labia, occasionally poking the tip of his tongue into her vaginal entrance. Aranea became increasingly vocal and writhed in place, roughly grabbing and tugging at his hair.

Knowing she was fast reaching her arousal limit, Gladio brought two of his thick fingers over and poked and prodded at her entrance. She was very wet and he teased his now well-lubricated fingertips into the first half inch and back out to around the perimeter of her hole, driving her crazy with yearning.

“Mmmf, yes, finger fuck me… that is an order, Amicitia, mmmm.” Aranea could barely contain herself as Gladio did as she commanded, shoving two fingers deep inside of her and slowly removing them, only to insert them again a moment later. He slightly curled the tips of his fingers so that they grazed against her G-spot while he pumped them in and out of her body. Her moans soon filled the room and Gladio brought his tongue back upon her clitoris, causing her to lurch with pleasure.

“Oh! My pet! Yes!” She exclaimed almost nonsensically as she squirmed her hips to the rhythm of his licking. “Oh my fucking ….Astrals!” An orgasm shot through her body, seeming to stimulate every nerve in her body. Her moans were so resounding that Gladio was certain that her two henchmen could hear, but he didn’t care. In fact, he saw it as a bit of a victory, but he shoved the thought aside quickly as he didn’t want to start showing possessiveness toward her. This was just a fling. Nothing more. Her vocalizations died down as she slumped comically into the chair, spent. Gladio sat back on his haunches and shot her a grin.

Once she regained her facilities, she smiled and chuckled back at him. “That was a pretty neat trick you know there. I’m glad you already came trained in that department.”

She stood up and gave him a quick pat on his head. “Now it’ll soon be time for your ..reward.”

Gladio nearly jumped out of his skin with excitement, which he displayed by whining and looking up at her with eager eyes.

“Ha, look at you, all ready to go! And you don’t even know what I have in store for you yet. If you need to urinate, do so now, while I get ready.”

She walked away to her bedroom and shut the door. Gladio began to stand but thought better of it ( _what if she’s got this place rigged with cameras- oh crap I hope not….I better not see myself on eosTUBE later_ ) and crawled over to the bathroom. Once he shut the door, however, he stood and freshened himself up. He finished and left the bathroom, once again lowering himself onto his hands and knees. When he re-entered the main living area, what he saw was both astounding and shocking.


	5. Chapter 5

 

_Art by dudewheresmytea._

 

Aranea stood and peered down at Gladio with an impeccably snarky smile and a cock in her hand. A large, black, silicone cock. It was attached to her hips via a black leather harness. It was the only thing she had on. She shook the cock at him menacingly. He stopped in his tracks and stared. The dildo was fairly large in diameter- about an inch and three quarters- and had a rather bulbous head. Gladio cringed as he eyed it. He felt his anus constrict tightly around the butt plug.

“I’d like you to meet your new friend, pet,” she shook the cock again. “His name is ass-stretcher.” She laughed as Gladio looked on with his jaw agape. “My cock will not only leave your ass stretched out, but your ass will also have to be sent out on a stretcher.” She tilted her head back and laughed heartily. Gladio’s anus constricted around the plug again, sending a small spark of pleasure to his groin.

He was once again unsure but interested. The dildo, even as its name implied, was large, but not so debilitating as Aranea’s tongue-in-cheek joke would imply. But still, being nearly two inches in diameter, the silicone cock was no joke. Only now getting fully used to the feeling of the large butt plug inserted into his rectum, he wasn’t sure if his backdoor could take any more abuse…but yet…he remained interested. His looked at Aranea standing proudly in front of him like a dominatrix goddess, grinning at him and holding the cock. His anus constricted, and his penis twitched.

“It is time for your reward. Are you ready, pet?”

Gladio lowered his eyes briefly before bringing them back up to her face and emitting a soft whimper.

“Come.” She patted her thigh.

He did as instructed, feeling a contradictory ball of anticipation and hesitation forming in his abdomen.

“Heel!” She pointed at the floor by her right foot. Gladio circled around behind her and sat next to her leg.

“Wouldcha look at that? I’ve barely had to train you at all. Lovely!” She patted his head, ruffling his hair. Gladio sat still and silent, his stomach continuing to fill with the butterflies of anticipation. “Aw, what’s wrong? Cat gotcha tongue?” She laughed heartily. Gladio fought back the urge to shoot her an insolent look.

She bent and grabbed his leash. “Come, pet. Let’s not dawdle.” She took a step forward, urging Gladio to follow. “To the couch!”

They walked about 15 feet and arrived at a blue couch. It more or less matched the rest of the décor and was luxurious but not to the point of gaudiness. Aranea ordered Gladio to kneel upon the cushions, facing the backrest. She made minor adjustments to his height by pushing him up or down. Once satisfied, she spoke. “Kneel and stay here for a second, pet. I need to go grab something.”

As she sauntered away in the direction of the bathroom, Gladio did as she had instructed, and stayed in position. Physically, he felt exposed, with his rump extended and jutting into the air, and his cock and balls hanging freely. They swung slightly. Emotionally, he also felt exposed. He was, after all, no stranger to anal play, but being on the receiving end was not something he had a lot of experience with. He was almost always the top in his male on male trysts and he had never been with a woman adventurous enough to suggest pegging. Until tonight. Now. He wondered what it would feel like. Would she be too rough? Would he have to call out the safe word? He didn’t want to have to resort to that; it would make him feel weak. It would make him feel as if he had failed her.

Aranea reappeared in the room; her cock bobbing up and down merrily as she walked. In one hand she held a white towel, and in the other, a small bottle of lube and a cock ring made of red silicone. She positioned the towel flat upon the cushion under which Gladio kneeled. “This is in case you have an accident, pet. I warn that you should guard against that, however, until I give you permission to cum, understood?”

Gladio looked at her and whined his affirmation.

She shook the cock ring in front of his face. “Have you ever been graced with one of these puppies before?”

Gladio nodded. Aranea reached down and stroked his cock, sending pleasurable tremors through his body. He apparently had been more receptive to their play than he had originally surmised. His cock began to rise immediately under her touch. Once it was fully engorged, she pulled away without a word.

Gladio looked at her imploringly and whined.

“Now, now, my dear. Flex that will power for me. Show me what you’re made of.” She took the cock ring and placed it upon his glans and rolled it down the length of his throbbing shaft. Gladio emitted a shuddering sigh. Once in place, Aranea again removed her hand and stood there for a moment, watching as his cock twitched and reddened with engorgement. Gladio lightly pumped into the air as slight whimpers issued from his throat.

Aranea chuckled. “We haven’t even begun yet and you’re already raring to burst. Patience.” She went around to his rear and tugged on the tail. Gladio’s anus clamped down upon the plug- hard- and a throaty groan escaped his lips. “Open up for me, darling.” She continued to give the tail light tugs, but it was apparent that the plug was not going to budge without a fight.

“Okay, you need to relax. Do I need to place you back into the anchoring station; would that help?”

Gladio whined and shook his head.

“You may speak.”

“I’ll try to relax. It’s just so damned _big_.”

“Alright. And yes, it is a very round plug. I thought it was fitting for you, though. Big plug for a big ol’ doggy.” She gave his ass a pat before grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring some of the slick fluid around the entrance of his anus. “This should help.”

She put the lube down and proceeded to tug on the plug. She went gently at first, but steadily increased the pressure in which she pulled. The plug eventually began to give way, coming out slowly. When its widest portion exited Gladio’s vent with a plop, he let out a deep grunting sound. Precum beaded at the tip of his cock.

“See, that wasn’t so bad. You did well.” She patted his ass again. “Now, it’s time. Hold on, buck-a-roo…. Your Mistress is gonna go on a wild ride!” She poured some lube onto the dildo and rubbed it on, making sure it was well-covered. She laughed as Gladio puckered and clenched in anticipation. “Keep ‘er open for me, darlin’, incomminnng!” She laughed as she gently pressed against his entrance, teasing it back open. She squeezed some more lube onto his anal region and used the head of the cock to tease it inside.

Gladio gasped and felt his own cock pulse as she slowly eased the dildo into him. It was about eight inches in length and she gently inserted it all the way in. She heard him sigh with pleasure as she began to pull out just as slowly. The bead of precum was now trailing from his glans and onto the towel.

“Mmm, do you like this, pet? Do you like being fucked by your mistress?” She continued to pump in and out of him very slowly; teasing him.

Gladio looked back at her and whined.

“Hmm, what’s that? Timmy isn’t in the well after all?” She laughed. “You’re giving me mixed signals, pet. Perhaps I should kick this into overdrive. I don’t want you to start feeling apathetic.” She increased her pace immediately, pumping in and out of him with vigor.

Gladio reacted with a series of moans and grunts. There was no doubt that the dildo continually rubbed against his prostate, bringing him dangerously close to orgasm. His cock was rock hard and throbbed terribly. He wanted to bring his hand over to stroke himself, but he didn’t dare. One touch and he was liable to explode. He was taken over by both a strong desire to cum and the trepidation of what would happen if he were to. His mind swung from one consideration to the other in a maddening cycle that became even more pressing as Aranea pumped on.

As she fucked his ass feverishly, Gladio’s cock swung and bobbed from the motions and he could barely hold on. The ring around the base of his shaft did ensure that his ability to orgasm was prolonged, but also made him more sensitive and receptive to reaching said orgasm. This combined with the prostate massage was sending him over the edge. He whined and groaned as Aranea continued, eventually becoming quite vocal. Aranea suddenly stopped and pulled out, causing Gladio to whimper and look after her with pleading eyes.

“I think you may need your bone, pet.” She stepped away to locate it. It was still lying upon the carpet from earlier. She retrieved it and brought it to the kitchenette and rinsed it off at the sink. Gladio remained in position upon the couch, but a million emotions were coursing through his mind. He was still extremely aroused, but the immediate urge to orgasm was beginning to rescind, bringing with it a sizeable sense of relief.

She returned with the bone and held it out for him to take. “This will keep the noise down.” She tittered as he opened his mouth and accepted it. “Don’t drop it, now,” she reminded him as she re-lubed her cock. Reaching down, she caressed his cock with her fingertips. Gladio bucked and shuddered. He looked at her pleadingly and whined. “Oh-ho-ho, are you close, my dear? How’s this?” She grabbed the head of his cock and squeezed. Gladio moaned through the bone, nearly dropping it. She let go and snickered, going back to lubing the dildo.

Gladio felt the tip of her cock poke at his entrance again and thrust his hips upward, welcoming her advances. “Wow, the beast is eager!” She teased him, circling the tip of the dildo around his entrance.

Gladio began to whine with urgency.

“Naughty boy, you want my cock, don’t you?”

Gladio whined in affirmation.

“Look at you all leaking everywhere. You can’t get enough of this! Good thing I put that towel down. You’re beginning to make a mess!” Gladio didn’t care about the miniscule mess his precum was making, he wanted to feel that dildo in his ass again. He shook his hips. Aranea responded by giving one of his ass cheeks a sound smack. “Patience, pet. Don’t forget who’s in charge here.” She dawdled at his entrance again as Gladio waited and suffered in silence. He wanted to spit the bone out and tell her to just fuck him already, but he decided to keep that thought to himself.

After playing around with him for a few more minutes, Aranea thrust the dildo into Gladio’s ass in one smooth maneuver. He responded with an deep muffled cry. She then wasted no time and recommenced her pumping. The large head of the toy rubbed anew against Gladio’s prostate, once again sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body. The urge to orgasm came back double time and was nearly impossible to ignore. His cock throbbed and bobbed, precum dribbling from it madly. Aranea didn’t slow her pace, pounding into him again and again. The bone did help to stifle Gladio’s vocalizations, but they were still quite audible even as he clenched his jaw down upon the piece of rubber. It took all of his inner strength to not explode into an orgasm. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the couch cushion.

Aranea continued trusting. A thin layer of sweat rested upon the surface of her skin, causing it to sheen. She dug her fingers into the sides of his hips as she fucked him, occasionally lifting a hand to deliver a crisp smack onto an unsuspecting cheek. Gladio verbalized his pleasure and frustration with a mixture of muffled grunts, groans, and moans. Aranea kept going, maintaining the same tempo. She wondered how much longer he could hold out. She was, after all, setting him up for failure.


	6. Chapter 6

“You havin’ fun, there, big boy? I can go _all_ fuckin’ night, babe.”

She continued to thrust, not even slowing as she poured some more lube onto her cock as it slid in and out of him. Gladio bit down on the bone. Sweat emanated from every pore in his body. His cock bobbed and weaved in the air, flinging precum in every direction. Aranea grabbed a small whip she had placed on the armrest and idly whipped Gladio’s upper back with it. The small shocks of pain added to his sexual ache, making it so that he couldn’t hold it any longer and he exploded into a massive orgasm. The bone dropped onto the back of the couch as he cried out. His moans penetrated the room and echoed off the walls. Cum rocketed from his cock, volcano-like, and went everywhere- the towel, the backrest, over the backrest, himself. When it was over, Gladio slumped forward, breathing heavily.

Aranea slowed her thrusts and came to a stop. “Ohh, what happened? _Someone_ popped!  …made a _huge_ mess. …dropped their bone. …and did it all _without_ _permission_!” She pulled out and walked around to evaluate the damage. Globules of cum coated the couch and the floor behind it. “Look at this mess! I hope you enjoy cleaning, pet, because that’s what you’re going to be doing next!” Gladio kept his eyes downcast. He was afraid to make things worse by speaking. “After that, you will be punished! Again! Tsk, tsk. How many punishments is that in one session? At least two. Two too many, pet!” Her face was hard-set but her vocal tone reflected amusement. It was obvious that she was enjoying herself. Gladio assumed she had set him up but he didn’t waste much thought on that; he was just relieved that he was finally able to cum.

His cock softened and Aranea pulled the ring off of him and tossed it, along with the bone, her strap-on, and the towel, into the kitchen sink. She ran the water and poured in some disinfectant. On her way back, she made a pit stop at her toy chest and pulled out an impressive-looking paddle constructed from some sort of exotic wood. Mahogany? Gladio wasn’t sure. It was a purplish-red color and the grain looked tight and …very hard. It was also pretty large in size. It could surely stretch across the width of both of his fairly substantial ass cheeks. He eyed it with suspicion.

“This, pet, is my finest paddle. It is made from the wood of a Central Tenebraean tree called the Peltogyne, or Purplewood, tree. It is one of the hardest woods to grace this planet. That means it won’t splinter or break when I’m cracking it across your ass!” She chuckled. Gladio began to regret his orgasmic transgression.

She placed the paddle down upon a coffee table next to the couch. It clunked heavily. “That will have to wait, however. First things first, darling. It’s time to clean up this damned _cumtastrophy_!” She pointed to the floor and Gladio slinked off the cushion and kneeled upon the carpet as instructed. Aranea walked into the kitchenette and filled a bucket with warm soapy water. She returned with it and set it down next to him.

“Well, get to it. I don’t want to incur any extra charges for the damage done to this couch, and you wouldn’t want to be existing if I do.” She pointed to the stains that littered the upholstery. “Hurry up! Start scrubbing!”

Gladio slowly dipped the sponge into the bucket and wrung it out. He brought his large body up over the cushion without removing his knees from the floor and started to dab at the stains. Aranea stood nearby, hands upon her hips, watching. Gladio got over his initial hesitation and really started to scrub at the stains, dipping the sponge back into the bucket frequently to rinse it off. The upholstery began to soak through with the soapy water, but the stains were disappearing. Soon enough there was no trace of them. Gladio looked up at her, searching her face for signs of approval. She looked back at him sternly. “Aren’t you forgetting something? Your ...fluids… plummeted up and over the couch and onto the floor behind it. Here,” she grabbed the bucket and walked around the sofa. Gladio crawled and re-stationed himself and got back to work, sopping up the dribbles and drips with the sponge.

At last he was done. He looked up at Aranea with penitent eyes. She looked back down at him coolly. “Yes. It is that time, isn’t it? Go and freshen up in the bathroom. You have gotten some cum on yourself as well.” Gladio crawled away in silence. Aranea wiped up any spots he missed and went back to the kitchenette to wash the toys and towel. She was wringing out the towel when Gladio returned.

“Are you ready, pet?” She laughed sardonically. “Yes, I admit that I had set you up for this, but over time you will learn to control your urges when I give the command, no matter what kind of stimulus is occurring to your body at the time.” She turned and pointed to another sofa that was stationed parallel to the one they just used. “Over to that sofa, and please, whatever you do, don’t make another mess.” She tittered as they made their way over to the second piece of furniture. It was identical to the first in both color and fabric. Gladio stopped in front of it. Aranea stood next to him, pondering. She then seemed to change her mind. “No, actually, I would like to take this to the bedroom.” Gladio’s face lit up momentarily. _Does this mean I’ll finally get to fuck her after this? Thank the Astrals._

They made their way to the bedroom. Aranea scooped up the purpleheart paddle along the way. She opened the door and after ushering Gladio inside, she commanded him to lie prostrate upon the bed. “Face down, ass up!” She stated with glee as she placed a pillow beneath his hips, which served to further prop his butt into the air.

“Okay, Gladiolus. You know why you’re about to be punished, so we can skip over that spiel. I’ll just say this: over time you should- no, _you will_ \- show better self-control. Until then, let the pain that you’re about to experience be a reminder of why doing so is important. You should make an ongoing effort to conduct yourself in a way that evokes my pride. Never forget that.” She brought the paddle down upon both of his ass cheeks simultaneously, not too hard, but firm enough to send a moderate jolt of pain deep through his flesh. Gladio sucked in his but otherwise remained silent. She waited about ten seconds for the blow to sink in, and brought the paddle down again.

“Oh, and by the way, I give you permission to speak during your punishment. And, as always, use the safeword if necessary, but only if _absolutely necessary_.” She cracked the paddle down upon his flesh again, harder this time. Gladio grunted from the pain. The paddle felt stiffer than anything he had ever been hit with; it was even more rigid than the training floor back at the citadel. At least that gave a little bit when his large body fell upon it. The paddle didn’t give at all. His buttocks took the impact full force and deeply- shaking and quivering after each strike.

After the fourth blow, Gladio began to squirm. Aranea put her hand in the small of his back to pin him down and resumed. Rosy petals of color blossomed upon his cheeks. There were two points upon the midsection of each mound that took the brunt of the impact, and those colored more rapidly, eventually turning into matching spheres of amaranth. The darker pink his butt turned, the more Gladio couldn’t hold back from vocalizing his distress.

“Ahh! Mistress! Goddess! Please, I couldn’t help having the orgasm. You-“

“I - what? Was the way I fucked your ass _too much_ for you, pet? I know what I was doing, and you as my compliant subservient will have to learn to accept my decisions with no questioning.” She landed another blow. Gladio gasped. “There’s no better way to have you learn than by letting pain show you the way.”

“I’ll try harder next time!”

“Oh, I’m sure you will. You wouldn’t want a repeat of this again, now do you?” The paddle landed squarely upon his buttocks again, “…or do you?” She laughed sadistically.

Even though she had only struck him seven times, the implement was so heavy and solid that he felt as if it had connected at least 20 times. His rear end was on fire. Rubicund color splotches glowed as Gladio grasped the bedsheets roughly and groaned into the mattress. The clapping sound the paddle made as it slapped against his bare skin was loud and sharp. There was no doubt that Aranea’s henchmen could hear.

After two more strikes, Aranea relented. The muscles that lined Gladio’s back and shoulders had been tense and rippling with exertion, but suddenly relaxed. His breathing was ragged and heavy but soon began to even out. Aranea set the paddle down onto the bed and inspected her handiwork. She ran two fingers caressingly up and over Gladio’s tender, reddened mounds, causing him to flinch slightly.

“Oh, you should see yourself now, Gladiolus. A well-chastised submissive. Beautiful.” Gladio remained silent as she poked at his rear. “I think this color looks good on you, darling. Now rise, kneel before me, and thank your Mistress for your punishment.”

Gladio pulled himself off the bed and reached back to palm at his cheeks for a moment before slowly sinking down to his knees in front of her and lowered his head.

“Thank you, M’lady, for my punishment. I will try not to disappoint you again.”

“Yes, because you know what will happen if you do. Now, get up and get dressed. I will see you out. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening, Gladio. Get some rest. In fact, I suspect that you may have to take tomorrow off- from sitting, at least.” She laughed.

Gladio looked up at her expectedly. “But, I thought .. well, I mean, I was hoping that you’d want to …”

“Screw? No. I don’t put out that fast, sweetheart. In fact, you need to _earn_ that privilege. You did well tonight, don’t get me wrong, but you’ll need to prove to me that you can do better before I allow you that honor.” He looked back at her in disappointment. She patted him on the head. “You were good. _Very_ good for a beginner. I see great potential in you. Go get dressed and I’ll give you my number on your way out. In case you ever want to, yanno, meet up again for another sparring session.” She chuckled.

Gladio averted his gaze and mumbled an acknowledgement before slowly rising and heading to the bathroom, grabbing his clothes along the way. Once he entered and shut the door, he leaned against it and sighed, only to pull himself away quickly once his rear pressed against it. He went to the mirror and twisted his body to peer at his backside. He eyed the pink and ruddy marks that adorned his flesh from the middle of his cheeks, all the way down to the very bottommost curves and even extending to the tops of his upper thighs. _Sitting down was definitely going to be a chore for the next few days_. _And what is up with her not putting out? Man. I thought I was gonna get laid tonight, fuck._ He looked down at his penis. It stood at half-mast. He was really hoping to have another go before the night ended. The ruined orgasm had only managed to partially slake his desire. He felt ready right now…which was surprising to him because the paddling had really stung, and he was left feeling confused as to why he found it arousing. Perhaps it was something else. Maybe it was the submission. He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he had some newfound emotions and thoughts that he had to process. It was kind of exciting.

He ran his hand gingerly over the discolorations. They would soon bruise, he realized. The area was already starting to swell. He stooped to scoop up his pants and stepped into them. When he pulled them up and over his ass, the heavy leather material grazed against it roughly, causing him to shudder. For all that happened over the course of the evening, he felt surprisingly calm and serene. Happy even. _Why am I happy? I just got my ass beat! And had to crawl around on the floor, panting and whining like a damned dog. Only to defer to a woman I barely know... a woman who works for fucking Niflheim. My father would turn in his grave if he knew._ He pushed the thoughts aside as he tossed on his shirt and carefully sat upon the lidded toilet and pulled on his boots. He stood and checked his pockets for his keys, phone, and wallet, and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it unevenly back into place.

When he exited the bathroom, Aranea stood near the door that went out into the hallway, wrapped in a red fluffy bathrobe. She had a slip of paper in her hand. She handed it to him.

“Here, you’ve earned this. I hope our little session was as much fun for you as it was for me, _pet_.”

“It was definitely an experience. Livened up the night a bit, yanno?” He said while chuckling. The mirth then fell from his features gently. “It was not what I was expecting, but I was also pleasantly surprised. One thing is that this will have to be a secret between us. I know your men are probably well aware of what we did, but at least I know that they are in the same boat, so, I’m not too worried about them. I am just…”

“Don’t worry. Our secret will remain safe.” She smiled warmly. “After all, I wouldn’t wanna ruin the chance of us not meeting again for more, now would I, sasquatch?”

Gladio returned the smile. “Goodnight, Miss thang.” He turned to leave. He could feel his cock twitching impatiently in his pants, but it would have to wait until he got back to camp. Along the way, he went over all the events that had happened in his mind. From the beginning with him being defiant and arrogant right on to the end, where he was subserviently following her commands, willingly referring to her as his superior and allowing himself to be subjected to her sadistic whims.

It was well after midnight as he was trotting back to camp. The other guys would surely want to know where he had been. The last they knew, he was going to the gym for an hour or two to blow off some steam, not spend half the night with a woman. …. crawling around on her floor…. panting and grunting as she took him from behind…. Averting his gaze when she demanded he do something... baring his flesh for her inspection and chastisement… he did it all for her... it was all about her…. his queen. The thoughts came rapidly, too fast for him to push away. He was intrigued by her, no doubt, and he might as well now humor the sentiment instead of forcefully pushing it away. He thrust his hand in his pocket, feeling reassurance when his fingers struck the edges of the paper she had given him. He would call her. Soon.

He saw the campfire smoke rising in the distance. As he ambled toward it, he suddenly realized just how hungry he was. The guys would probably be asleep by now, but he could prepare something quick for himself. As he walked, the soreness in his lower half distracted him from the risk of rumination. The pain didn’t bother him, however… in fact, it was kinda nice. He was reminded of her with every step, every bend, every literal moment. …Her. He wished she had let him stay the night, but he also respected her decision. She called the shots, and it was obvious that she was building up anticipation by telling him no. His cock twitched. He wanted to sink himself into her slick warmness, feel her walls enclosing upon him, hugging him. He groaned at the thought of it and briefly palmed himself through his pants.

The campsite was getting closer. He dodged out of the way of a couple of fire bomb monsters– he was close enough that the racket from taking them on might wake everyone up – and jogged up and onto the rocky platform. The shadows had made it so that he couldn’t see before, but he was now able to make out the shape of Ignis as he sat alone in one of the chairs by the fire.

“Hey Iggy, why are you still up?”

“I was a touch worried about where you have been. Are you alright? I was going to text you but decided better of it.”

“Yeah, everything’s cool, Igs, thanks. Sorry to keep you waiting. I got sidetracked.” He quickly looked away in search of his cup noodle stash.

Ignis gave him a sideways glance. “I see. What was their name?” He grinned puckishly.

“Ah, c’mon! It was just a quick thing…not even worth talking about. Hey, have you seen my-“

“I saved you your dinner ration. It’s over there upon the table.”

“You’re a lifesaver. I’m starving!”

“Don’t mention it.”

Gladio looked over at him before grasping the plate and bringing it over to an empty seat. He tried not to wince as he sat down.

“Did your sparring session go extra roughly tonight?” His eyes twinkled.

Gladio huffed out a nonreply as he began stuffing his face. He was ravenous. He hoped that Ignis hadn’t seen him touching himself on the way over, but assumed it was too dark to see. The food upon his plate didn’t last long, and he sat back, belching contently. “That hit the spot. Thanks again for saving me a plate, Iggy.”

“It was nothing. Well, I’m going to retire to bed. Please wash your plate before you follow suit.” He got up with a slight groan- causing Gladio to wonder just how long he had been waiting there for him- and made his way over to the tent. He was thankful that Ignis hadn’t questioned him further on what he had done- and especially with who-, but it was obvious that he now knew he had spent some time with _someone_. ….and there was a decent chance that he had inferred that he gotten his ass reamed – or _something_. _Great_ , he thought. _Ah well, no matter. All will be forgotten in the morning._

He stood up, washed his plate, and made his way over to the tent. He pulled off his pants in the safety of the darkness and replaced them with boxer shorts that had enough length in the legs to hide his marks. Not even having the energy to rub one out before bed, Gladio fell asleep quickly and deeply the minute his head hit the pillow. Life was good.


End file.
